


Reviviendo de entre los muertos

by jona_perfilador18



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jona_perfilador18/pseuds/jona_perfilador18
Summary: Ash y su Pikachu terminan en Alola en circunstancias misteriosas, lo único que recuerdan es que cayeron de un yate, estuvieron al borde de la muerte pero logran sobrevivir para llegar a una región misteriosa para ellos, el sueño de ser un maestro Pokemon de Ash sigue vivo, y busca cumplirlo en esta región, y al mismo tiempo descubrir que les sucedió a el y a Pikachu.Con la ayuda de sus nuevos amigos de Alola, más la ayuda de algunos de sus amigos y rivales del pasado, Ash tiene un nuevo objetivo en su vida, como revivió de entre los muertos y lograr mantener vivo su sueño anhelado, no importando el precio a pagar.





	1. Encuentro en la playa

**Author's Note:**

> Muy buenos dias, tardes o noches, dependiendo de a que hora leas esto  
Asi es, Jona_perfilador revive de entre los muertos (literal como el titulo de este nuevo proyecto)  
Se que deje el anterior fanfic de Mentes Criminales olvidado por ya 2 años, y de antemano me disculpo por ello, eventualmente lo retomare, ya que por suerte no olvide las ideas del como iría esa historia, la universidad ha sido muy dura con este humilde mortal, pero ahora regresa con todo, y que mejor que con esta nueva historia.  
Pokemon ha sido una de mis franquicias favoritas de mi vida, tanto en anime como videojuegos, Ash es uno de mis personajes favoritos de la franquicia (con reseteos y todo, pero lo quiero aun así) y esta idea llego a mi mente no hace mucho.  
Vale, anticipo que la historia que llevara sera similar al canon oficial de la temporada de Sol y Luna (Así que no me esperen que abarque todos los 145 episodios hasta el momento) pero con unos retoques que espero les gusten, habrán muchas referencias a temporadas anteriores, regresos y unos giros inesperados que, de nuevo, espero les gusten.  
Una ultima cosa, hay 2 tipos de dialogo, uno entre los personajes y otro entre los pokemon, si la letra es normal es entre personajes, si la letra esta inclinada, es decir, cursiva, el dialogo sera entre Pokemon.  
Sin más que decir, espero disfruten esta nueva historia, llena de misterio e interrogantes.

El sol cubría las grandes playas de la misteriosa región llamada Alola, un destino paradisíaco para aquellos que buscan relajarse después de meses de trabajo, un desestres muy efectivo para los turistas.  
En una de las tantas playas que tenía la región había un grupo particular, un profesor relajándose bajo una sombrilla, observando a su grupo de 4 alumnos, quienes jugaban en las aguas cálidas de la playa, en la arena habían unos Pokemon jugando entre ellos, se apreciaban una Popplio, un Turtonator, una Togedemaru y una Bounsweet.  
Al lado del profesor estaba otra alumna suya de ojos verdes y piel totalmente blanca que solo observaba a sus amigos y a los Pokemon jugar, la chica era la más tímida del grupo, no se podía acercar a los Pokemon con facilidad, aun así, el profesor y el grupo la acogieron con los brazos abiertos desde el primer día.  
El grupo se demostró muy apegado, casi como una familia.  
Todo era tranquilo hasta que, con los Pokemon, las mejillas de Togedemaru empezaron a emitir pequeños toques de electricidad, no tardaron en notarlo el resto de sus compañeros.  
-¿Sucede algo Togedemaru?-. Pregunto Turtonator.  
-No se, siento que alguien de mi tipo anda cerca de aquí-. Dijo Togedemaru con desconcierto ¿Un pokemon electrico salvaje cerca de la playa?  
-Yo no veo a nadie-. Dijo Bounsweet mientras veía los alrededores de la playa, solo estaban su entrenadora de piel morena y cabello verde jugando con los demás chicos, el profesor acostado y la otra compañera de su entrenadora.  
El desconcierto de los Pokemon fue notado primero por la chica de ojos verdes, si bien no podía acariciarlos por miedo, entendía un poco su comportamiento, así que fue la primera en acercarse a ellos, viendo la alerta en las mejillas del pequeño roedor tipo eléctrico.  
-¿Sucede algo Togedemaru?-. Pregunto la chica, a lo cual Togedemaru respondió con mirada desconcertada.  
Los chicos pararon de jugar al ver el estado de alerta de sus Pokemon, a lo cual se acercaron.  
-Eh Lillie ¿Sucede algo?-. Preguntó uno de los chicos, de cabello naranja y de altura corta-.  
-No se Sophocles, de repente Togedemaru empezó a emitir electricidad de sus mejillas-. Dijo Lillie desconcentrada, a lo cual el chico se acercó a su compañera Pokemon para ver su estado.  
-Mmhmm, hay un pokemon eléctrico cerca de aquí-. Afirmo Sophocles.  
-¿Como sabes eso?-. Preguntó con curiosidad la chica de cabello verde.  
-Togedemaru siempre hace eso cuando un tipo electrico anda cerca, ya sea salvaje o entrenado Mallow-.  
-Pues no veo a ninguno cerca-. Dijo otro de los chicos, el cual tenía cabello negro con puntas de cabello rojo.  
-Si no hay ninguno cerca ¿Como Togedemaru puede sentirlo Sophocles?-. Pregunto otra chica, de ojos y cabello azules.  
-Mmhmm-. Sophocles pensó en su respuesta, era un fenómeno inusual en su Pokemon.  
-Tengo una teoría… El pokemon eléctrico en cuestión debe ser muy fuerte, tanto como para que Togedemaru pueda sentirlo hasta acá-. Dijo el chico.  
-Si eso es cierto ¿Crees que pueda rastrearlo?-. Pregunto Lillie.  
-Es posible… Ok Togedemaru ¿Puedes rastrear ese poder eléctrico?-. El pequeño roedor asintió a esta pregunta.  
-Bien, hay que buscar ese poder-. Dijo Sophocles con determinación  
-Espera, ¿Y si despertamos al profesor para decirle? Después de todo no sabemos si el que tiene esa energía es hostil-. Dijo el chico de puntas rojas-.  
-Cierto, pues deberías hacerlo tu Kiawe-. Dijo Mallow con sonrisa maliciosa-.  
-¿Eh? ¿Y porque yo?-. Dijo cruzado de brazos.  
-Tu diste la idea así que ve-. Dijo la chica de ojos azules.  
-Pues tú vienes conmigo Lana-. Dijo el chico mientras se la llevaba, a lo cual los demás rieron, incluyendo a los Pokemon.  
Kiawe y Lana se acercaron al profesor quien seguía dormido-.  
-Ok ¿Quien lo despierta?-. Preguntó Lana.  
-Honestamente nunca lo he visto despertado de golpe, así que temo su reacción-. Dijo Kiawe-.  
-Yo no… Popplio ¡Haz una burbuja!-. Ordenó Lana, su Pokemon hizo la orden y la burbuja estaba encima del profesor, no pasó mucho para que estallara y lo bañara-.  
-¡Aaaaaahhhhh!-. Gritó mientras caía de la silla del susto, a lo cual sus alumnos rieron por la particular reacción  
-Uhhh, ¿A qué viene eso chicos? No me digan que es tarde-. Dijo el profesor mientras se acercaba a sus alumnos.  
-No es eso profesor Kukui, vera…-. Sophocles le platico lo sucedido con Togedemaru y lo que harán.  
-Ya veo…-. El profesor se cruzó de brazos cerrando sus ojos, los chicos esperaban su respuesta.  
-Bien, si necesitan una mano extra, claro que se las daré, vamos chicos-.  
-Genial, ok Togedemaru, empieza a rastrear ese poder eléctrico-. Ordenó Sophocles.  
Los chicos y los Pokemon empezaron a seguir el rastro, Togedemaru lideraba mientras que Kukui supervisaba todo desde atrás, había que ir con cuidado ya que no sabían que les esperaba.  
Pasaron los minutos, empezaron a sentir que se alejaban mucho del lugar donde estaban, empezaba a haber un sentimiento de resignación…  
-¡Toge!-. Alertó Togedemaru, no muy lejos se observaban 2 bultos caídos en la arena.  
-¿Eh? ¿Que trajo el mar hasta acá?-. Preguntó Lana con curiosidad.  
Esa curiosidad paso a un shock absoluto, los 2 bultos eran un chico de la misma edad que ellos, estaba con el rostro pálido, un cabello tono azabache, 2 zetas en sus mejillas, de ojos cafes, vestido con una playera negra, una chaqueta blanca con azul, pantalones de mezclilla y tenis blancos, en su cabeza recostado estaba la fuente de energía que sintió Togedemaru, era un Pikachu, quien llevaba al parecer la gorra del chico, blanca con rojo, con un logotipo verde, ambos estaban bocaabajo con el rostro del chico a un lado, ambos muy mojados y pálidos.  
El profesor, los chicos y los Pokemon estuvieron en alerta, el primero que se acercó al joven azabache fue Kukui.  
-¿Que están haciendo estos 2 por aquí?-. Pregunto mientras recostaba a Pikachu a un lado y levantaba el brazo del chico para sentir su pulso.  
-No se ven muy bien profesor-. Dijo Lillie con desconcierto, los demás asintieron, los Pokemon se acercaron a ver el estado de Pikachu.  
Kukui sintió el pulso del chico, su rostro pasó de desconcierto a horror, el mismo proceso se repitió cuando los Pokemon intentaron sentir el pulso del Pikachu.  
-¡Chicos! ¡Este niño tiene el pulso muy débil! ¡Hay que llevarlo al centro Pokemon! ¡Rápido!  
Los 5 chicos entendieron a qué se refería, recuperándose del shock principal ayudaron al profesor, Kiawe ayudó a Kukui a levantar y poder cargarlo, mientras que los demás se acercaron a Pikachu, siendo Sophocles el encargado de cargarlo.  
-Bien ¡Vamos, deprisa!-. Ordeno el profesor a lo cual los demás fueron siguiéndolo, no sabían que paso o como el chico y su Pikachu llego hasta acá, pero los ayudarían sin importar que.  
________________________________________________________________

-Hoy si que ha sido un dia tranquilo ¿Eh Chansey?  
-Chansey.  
Estamos en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Hau’Oli, la enfermera Joy estaba en su mesa junto con Chansey, era un dia relajado ya que nadie había venido a curar a sus pokemon, se sienten hasta cierto punto aburridas, pero tenían que estar las 24 horas ¿Quien sabe cuando podía saltar una emergencia?  
Y así fue… cuando un profesor que ella reconoció llevaba cargando a un chico de cabello azabache, así como el grupo de dicho profesor llevaba un Pikachu, ambos en evidente estado negativo.  
-¡Profesor Kukui!  
-No hay tiempo de explicar enfermera Joy, este chico y su pokemon tienen el pulso débil…  
La enfermera Joy procedió a comprobar la afirmación de Kukui, mismo procedimiento que hizo Chansey con el Pikachu que cargaban los alumnos de Alola, sus caras contaron la historia, la afirmación de Kukui era cierta, a lo cual procedieron a llevarlos a revisión.  
Los alumnos de Kukui no pudieron evitar sentir miedo al ver esto, había una posibilidad real de que el chico y su Pikachu no sobrevivieron, Kukui no pudo evitar sentir ese miedo por igual, pero logró aparentarlo con una cara seria, esperando que el escenario no se cumpla.  
Las horas pasaron, la luna empezaba a iluminar a la isla Melemele, y ahí seguían en el Centro Pokemon el profesor Kukui y sus alumnos, aun sin el diagnostico de lo que sucedió con el chico que encontraron en la playa, estaban las caras serias de Kukui y Kiawe, las miradas perdidas de Mallow, Lana y Sophocles y el rostro de Lillie que desbordaba lágrimas.  
Kukui observo el reloj, ya eran las 9 de la noche, había perdido la noción de cuanto tiempo sucedió entre que encontraron al chico y este momento, a lo cual se dirigió a sus alumnos.  
-Chicos, vayan a casa…  
Las miradas se dirigieron al profesor.  
-Pero profesor Kukui, ¿Que pasara con el chico?-. Pregunto Sophocles.  
-Yo me quedaré aquí a cuidarlo, ustedes tienen que ir a sus casas, ya se está haciendo tarde.  
-Profesor, quiero quedarme, no puedo irme sin saber que pasara con el-. Dijo Lillie.  
-Concuerdo con Lillie, no podemos estar de brazos cruzados-. Dijo Mallow.  
-Queremos quedarnos con usted y ver que se recupere-. Dijo Lana con optimismo.  
Kiawe no dijo nada, solo asintió la cabeza, demostrando estar del lado de sus amigos.  
Kukui los observo detenidamente, no sonrió, pero le dio felicidad el ver que a sus alumnos les importaba el chico, aun si ni ellos ni el conocían quien era, pero tenia que seguir serio…  
-Comprendo su preocupación, yo también estoy así, pero no se les olvide que hay quienes se preocupan por ustedes, regresen a sus casas…  
Los alumnos iban a insistir en quedarse…  
-Si quieren, mañana no hacemos clase, hablare con el Director Oak para que nos deje estar aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, así ustedes puedan venir aquí a verlo en cuanto puedan.  
Una vez dicho esto, aun había resignación a irse, pero si significaba regresar mañana para verlo a primera hora, valía la pena completamente.  
Los chicos empezaron a salir del Centro Pokemon, cada uno deseando lo mejor para el chico que encontraron en la playa, esperando que sobreviva junto con su Pikachu.  
Kukui los observo irse, Kiawe se fue montado en su Charizard, Mallow y Lana se fueron juntas junto a sus Pokemon, Sophocles se fue solo a otro lado, Lillie fue la última en irse ya que la recogerían del Centro Pokemon.  
Después de las despedidas, Kukui suspiro, deseando por igual que el chico y su Pikachu salgan bien de esta.  
-¿Cómo llegaron a esto?-. Pensó Kukui en voz alta mientras daba un último suspiro, observando la luna que se asomaba con toda su brillantez.


	2. Descubriendo su identidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El misterio de quienes son los 2 desconocidos se descubre de la mano de alguien quien los conoce perfectamente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas días, tardes o noches, dependiendo de a que hora leas esto  
Espero adivinen quien es el personaje misterioso que revele la identidad de Ash (venga, no sera difícil, lo juro)  
Sin más que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

El sol empezaba a estar en su punto alumbrando las ventanas del centro Pokémon de la ciudad Hau’Oli, era una mañana tranquila, o al menos eso aparentaba ser, ya que el día anterior habían recibido a cierto chico de cabello azabache y su Pikachu en condiciones delicadas.

Prueba de ello fue el profesor Kukui acostado en uno de los sillones del Centro Pokémon, se había quedado despierto casi toda la noche esperando los resultados, no ayudaba mucho que la enfermera Joy en ningún momento le hablara en el transcurso de la noche del estado del chico y de su Pikachu.

Finalmente se rindió sin saber la hora y cayó dormido.

El reloj tocó las 12 del día, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas del Centro Pokemon, una chica con un sombrero blanco llegó, lo primero que vio fue a su profesor acostado en uno de los sillones con su gorra tapándole la cara, la chica suspiro.

-Ay profesor, debió quedarse despierto toda la noche.

La chica decidió acercarse a él, considerando si lo despertaría o no, obviamente no de manera brusca como hizo su amiga de cabello azul ayer antes que todo sucediera.

Los sucesos de esa tarde retumbaban su cabeza, después de todo no era típico ver a un chico con su Pokémon casi muertos en una playa, a tal punto que dormir fue una misión imposible para ella, prueba de ello fueron sus ojeras debajo de sus ojos esmeralda.

Finalmente decidió no despertar a su profesor, lo único que hizo fue sentarse en un sillón cercano a donde estaba acostado, la chica cerró sus ojos, buscando reponer un poco el sueño perdido, cosa que no logró a los pocos minutos cuando escucho un bostezo, su profesor finalmente despertó.

Kukui estiró sus brazos y se puso su gorra nuevamente la cual había caído al suelo cuando se levantó, sintió la presencia de alguien cerca, observo a su alrededor y vio a Lillie, quien solo lo veía.

-Alola Lillie, veo que llegaste tú primero.

-Alola profesor, pase a la escuela y al ver que no había nadie, supuse que convenció al Director Oak no tener clase hoy.

-No fue difícil convencerlo, de hecho, también me pidió que lo mantuviera al pendiente del estado del chico y de su Pikachu-. Lillie escucho con más atención al profesor quien continuó. -Cuando se lo describí, me dijo que le sonaba de algo.

-¿Acaso lo conoce?

-No está totalmente seguro pero igual le prometí que lo tendría al pendiente de todo, y que nos tomamos nuestro tiempo.

Lillie suspiro entre sorpresa y un poco de felicidad, no creyó que el director Oak fuera tan accesible, y más si solo era un chico desconocido.

-¿La enfermera Joy ha dicho algo?

-No, aun nada, de hecho me dormí un poco tarde esperándola.

La felicidad temporal de Lillie desapareció.

-No es el único, no pude dormir por todo lo sucedido-. Dijo la chica con la cabeza baja.

-Es duro ¿Eh Lillie?

-Como no se imagina profesor.

Ambos compartían el mismo desconcierto por el chico, era algo muy extraño para ambos, solo era un chico desconocido, si, es normal la preocupación por alguien cerca de morir, pero ellos sentían esa preocupación más de lo normal.

Kukui siempre ha estado con chicos al ser profesor, ha visto muchas historias, unas felices, otras tristes, pero más allá de enseñar, siempre se ha preocupado por el bienestar de sus alumnos y que sean excelentes entrenadores, su generación de ahora no era la excepción, 5 chicos con historias diferentes, cada uno con sueños diferentes, cada uno con dificultades que él siempre ha ayudado a arreglar, procurando ante todo el gran enlace que pueden crear con sus compañeros Pokémon.

¿Porque preocuparse demasiado por un chico que apenas conoce y que no es su alumno? Es difícil responder ahora, pero si algo es cierto es que a Kukui le inquieta las circunstancias en las que él y sus alumnos los encontraron, quiere respuestas.

Lillie, por su lado, nunca se distinguió por preocuparse por un chico que no fuera su hermano, había tenido una vida muy ajetreada, el incidente de su padre desaparecido que apenas y recuerda, así como el porque tiene miedo de tocar a los Pokémon a pesar de que los admira, limitando mucho su sueño de ser investigadora como Kukui o el Director Oak.

Antes de llegar a la escuela Pokémon, Lillie no tuvo personas a las cuales considerar amigos, solo con excepción de su mayordomo y de la asistente de su madre en la corporación Aether, los primeros días fueron complicados para ella, ya que no solía hablar con nadie, claro, eso fue hasta que ellos, sus compañeros de clase, le empezaron a hablar, poco a poco le quitaron la timidez, al menos con las personas, así como la han apoyado con su problema de los Pokémon, no fue hace mucho que los empezó a considerar amigos.

Pero este chico desconocido, era diferente e intrigante que se preocupara en demasía por el, por el no logro conciliar el sueño con facilidad, ella deseaba con todo su ser que no murieran él y su Pikachu, ella quería conocerlos, saber el porque los encontraron en tan pésimo estado y… sobre todas las cosas ¿Que tenía el de especial para preocuparla de tal manera?

Ambos estaban tan atorados en sus pensamientos que no se percataron a una cansada pero feliz enfermera Joy, al verlos pensativos, sabía que esta noticia eliminaría totalmente la preocupación que los aquejaba.

-¿Profesor Kukui? ¿Lillie?-.

Los 2 dirigieron su atención a ella.

-¿Que sucede Enfermera Joy? ¿Se encuentran bien?-. Preguntó el profesor

La enfermera asintió con una gran sonrisa. -Ya se encuentran estables, tanto el chico como su Pikachu.

Tanto el profesor como la ojiverde cambiaron de semblante, de preocupación a un alivio y felicidad muy pronunciado, prueba de ello fueron las sonrisas que ahora dibujaban sus rostros.

-¡Eso es genial!-. Dijo Lillie casi gritando.

-Gracias Enfermera Joy, de verdad que gracias-. Dijo el profesor mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Más bien debería agradecerles a ustedes-. Dijo la enfermera sonriendo para después hablar de manera seria. -Si no los hubieran encontrado y traído aquí, hubieran muerto por ahogamiento.

-¿Ahogamiento?-. Pregunto Lillie.

-Así es.

-Pero los encontramos en el borde de la playa, no en el fondo del agua-. Dijo el profesor.

-Mmhmm comprendo… Eso solo refuerza más mi teoría-. Dijo la enfermera cruzando brazos y cerrando los ojos.

-¿A que se refiere?-. Pregunto Lillie.

-Verán, tanto el chico como su Pikachu tenían niveles de agua muy altos en sus pulmones, pero me llamó mucho la atención que los músculos de ambos estuvieran muy tensos, así como el resto de sus cuerpos estuviera muy pálido, aparte, el cabello del chico no estaba del todo en su tono natural.

Lillie observó con confusión, mientras que Kukui cerró sus ojos analizando  lo dicho por la enfermera.

-Mi teoría es que su ahogamiento pudo darse no por estar al fondo del agua.

Lillie dejó de estar confusa, ahora entendió lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quiere decir que el chico y su Pikachu nadaron hasta la playa?-. Dijo Kukui con tono de sorpresa.

-Así es, posiblemente por un día entero o más.

La sorpresa fue mayor para profesor y estudiante.

-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a algo así?-. Preguntó Lillie con una mano en su frente mirando al suelo.

-Es un milagro-. Dijo Kukui.

-En parte es un milagro pero también es algo… sobrehumano lo que hicieron-. Finalizó la Enfermera Joy.

Los 3 miraron al techo mientras decían lo último, intentando procesar como los 2 desconocidos lograron salvarse de una muerte segura, hasta que una voz los tomó por sorpresa.

-Disculpen ¿Hablaron de un chico y de su Pikachu?

La concentración se disipó y los 3 giraron a donde venía la voz, era un chico vestido casi en su totalidad de morado, lo que hacía juego con su cabello, lo que no pudo evitar ver Lillie era su mirada penetrante, una mirada que transmite seriedad a donde fuera, muy intimidante para la de ojos esmeralda.

-Si, hablábamos de ellos-. Dijo la enfermera Joy quien también se vio un poco intimidada ante la mirada del extraño.

-¿Acaso los conoces?-. Pregunto Kukui quien no se inmuto, pudo ver la seriedad con la que preguntó el recién llegado.

-Puede que los conozca…-.Una respuesta que confundió un poco a todos, pero poco le importaba al chico quien inmediatamente se dirigió a la encargada del Centro Pokémon, transmitiendo la misma seriedad. -Enfermera Joy ¿Me permite verlos?-.

Tanto profesor como alumna vieron a la Enfermera, después de todo ellos también querían verlos.

-Solo podrás verlos por fuera de la ventana, ya que aún no están capacitados para recibir visitas-. Dijo la Enfermera Joy quien, a pesar de la intimidación que propinaba la mirada del desconocido, mantuvo la seriedad.

-Con eso será suficiente-. Dijo a secas el chico.

Después de esto, la enfermera Joy lideró el camino a la habitación de los desconocidos, detrás de ella estaba el chico de cabello morado, y más atrás los seguían Kukui y Lillie.

Un par de minutos después llegaron a la habitación, la enfermera se puso más al extremo mientras los observaba, el chico se puso a su lado y miró fijamente a la ventana, Kukui y Lillie se pusieron al extremo y también lo observaron.

Ahí estaban, el chico de piel azabache acostado, conectado a una máquina de oxígeno y a una máquina que verifica sus latidos, por el momento dormía plácidamente, sus signos no estaban alterados, mismo asunto con Pikachu, quien también estaba acostado dentro de una incubadora, durmiendo tranquilamente, aunque sin una sonrisa por ninguno de los 2.

El chico de cabello morado miró fijamente la escena, sus ojos abrieron y pupilas dilataron como platos, no podía creer la escena, eran ellos, aquellos a los que conoció en su región natal, aquel entrenador que tenía una visión opuesta a la suya de cómo entrenar a los Pokémon, aquel con el que llevo una rivalidad ardua, aquel que lo derrotó en los cuartos de final de la Liga Pokémon de su región.

Lillie observó ese cambio en la mirada del chico, pasó a ser intimidante a una que expresaba desconcierto, como si se hiciera realidad el peor escenario que él pensaba.

-¿Y si conoces al chico?-. Preguntó la Enfermera Joy después de un minuto que se hizo muy largo para los presentes.

No hubo respuesta por unos segundos, Kukui se acercó al chico para insistir…

-Si, si lo conozco-. Finalmente dijo el chico de cabello morado cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Y quien es?-. Pregunto Lillie quien tenía su curiosidad disparada hacia las nubes.

El chico volteo a dirigirse a los 3, abrió sus ojos y habló.

-Ese chico que ven ahí y su Pikachu, provienen de Pueblo Paleta en Kanto, el chico se llama Ash Ketchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, es posible que a medida que pasen, sean más extensos los capítulos, y eso que apenas es el inicio je  
Nos veremos pronto


	3. Nuevos misterios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La identidad de Ash ha sido revelada, pero con ella han venido más interrogantes, aparte una misteriosa pero gran ayuda llegara para el entrenador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, tardes, o noches, dependiendo de la hora que leas esto  
El final de periodo escolar te deja muy golpeado, así que una disculpa por tardar en actualizarla  
En fin, disfruten el capitulo así como yo al escribirlo

El día transcurrió con cierta normalidad después de la revelación del chico de cabellera morada, el cual ahora estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del Centro Pokemon, reflexionando el porque el ya no desconocido, Ash Ketchum, estaba en esas condiciones deplorables.

No lejos de ahí estaba Lillie, quien ahora estaba acompañada por el resto de sus compañeros de la Escuela Pokémon, quienes ahora ya fueron informados de la identidad de Ash, pero eso aún les dejaba ciertas preguntas, las cuales discutían mientras veían al chico desconocido que reconoció al de cabellera azabache.

-¿Y solo dijo su nombre y de donde proviene? ¿No ha dicho de donde lo conoce?-. Interrogó Kiawe a Lillie, la cual negó con la cabeza.

-No, después de que nos dijo quien era, se dirigió a ese sillón y no se ha levantado de ahí.

-Que chico tan misterioso...Mírenlo, ahora está calmado-. Dijo Lana mientras lo observaba con curiosidad.

-Me aterra un poco que esté así, sin vernos-. Dijo Mallow en desconcierto.

-Bueno, es mejor eso a lo que nos dijo Lillie cuando llegó-. Recordó Sophocles.

-Créanme, no querrán ver esa mirada como yo, hasta la enfermera Joy estuvo incómoda-. Respondió Lillie, recordando el cómo llego a ella y a Kukui.

Lo observaron por un par de minutos, seguía exactamente como antes, sentado, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente Sophocles retomo la palabra. -Ahora que lo recuerdo Lillie, ¿Habías mencionado que era posible que el Director Oak reconociera al chico?

Dicho esto, la atención ahora se centró en la de ojos esmeralda, no evitó sentirse un poco nerviosa al ser el centro de atención por esos segundos, pero respondió a la interrogante de su amigo.

-Bueno, según me comento el profesor, al hacer la descripción al director, dijo que le sonaba de algo, pero no sabia de donde.

-Vale, creo saber por dónde irá esto-. Dijo Sophocles a lo cual sus compañeros le dirigieron miradas de confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres Sophocles?-. Pregunto Mallow.

-Puede que el director no lo reconozca, pero su primo es muy posible que si, el profesor Samuel Oak.

Dicho esto, los chicos ahora entendieron a que se refería, incluso habían captado la atención del chico de cabellera morada quien levantó su cabeza y abrió los ojos, viéndolos fijamente.

-Claro, el profesor de la región, después de todo tiene su laboratorio justamente en Pueblo Paleta, de donde viene Ash-. Dijo Lana con entusiasmo.

-Comprendo, Ash empezó su carrera ahí, el profesor Oak podría reconocerlo-. Dijo Lillie con felicidad

-Esperen un segundo chicos, hay que esperar a ver si el profesor Oak realmente lo reconoce, después de todo este tal Ash no debe ser el único entrenador que debe venir de ese pueblo-. Dijo Kiawe, recibiendo caras de leve enojo por parte de sus amigos.

-Tienes razón, no es el único…-. Dijo el chico de cabellera morada desde su sillón, los chicos voltearon a verlo, al parecer si presto atención a su conversación. -Pero no sería extraño que fuera el más famoso que provenga de dicho pueblo, quizá y el tal profesor Oak que ustedes mencionan si lo reconozca-.

-¿El más famoso de pueblo Paleta?-. Preguntó Kiawe.

Al igual que Kiawe, los chicos de la escuela Pokémon se quedaron confusos, si de verdad era famoso ¿Porque no escucharon de él? De verdad que Alola necesitaba actualizarse sobre lo que sucedía en el mundo Pokémon.

-¿Por qué crees que pueda ser famoso?-. Interrogó Lillie

Ahora el chico no respondió, volvió a como estaba originalmente, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, sería la única pieza de información que les daría, al menos por ahora.

Al ver que no respondió, Lana y Mallow iban a insistir pero Lillie les señaló que no lo hicieran con la cabeza.

-El es así-.

-Bueno, si lo que dice es cierto, confirma lo que les dije, si lo podría reconocer el Profesor Oak-. Dijo Sophocles.

-Lo confirmaremos después de que el profesor Kukui hable con el director-. Dijo Lillie para luego dirigir su mirada a la sala donde estaban los teléfonos, esperando con paciencia las noticias del profesor, Kiawe seguía observando al chico de cabellera morada, Sophocles, Lana y Mallow se dispersaron mientras esperaban al profesor.

Aunque no lo viera, el chico de cabellera notada podía sentir la mirada pesada de Kiawe, pero aun asi no le tomo importancia, después de todo, el esperaba también las noticias del profesor.

________________________________________________________________

-¿Así que Ash Ketchum?-.

-Si director, es el nombre que nos dio un chico que llego de la nada al centro Pokémon por la tarde-. Respondió el profesor al teléfono, era una videollamada con el director Samson Oak, quien estaba sorprendido al saber la identidad del chico, aunque más por las propias circunstancias del descubrimiento.

-¿De la nada dices?-.

-Bueno, nadie lo vio entrar al centro Pokémon-. Dijo Kukui.

-Ah, vale, ya entiendo ¿Y de donde dices que viene?-.

-De Pueblo Paleta, en Kanto

Samson sonrió al escuchar esto. -Eso de hecho es excelente, es donde mi primo Samuel tiene su laboratorio-.

-¿Entonces es posible que lo reconozca?-. Dijo Kukui con felicidad-.

-Lo veo muy posible… ¿Los teléfonos del centro Pokémon pueden soportar videollamadas de más de 2?-. Pregunto Samson-.

-Si, si pueden director ¿Porque pregunta?-. Kukui vio por donde seguiría la cosa.

-Intentaré contactar con Samuel, así será una llamada entre 3 y le podrás platicar la situación-. Dijo el director de la escuela Pokemon, quien escribió algunas cosas en su monitor, pasados unos segundos, Kukui pudo ver que se abrió una ventana al lado de donde estaba Samson, esta estaba en negro.

-Ok, por suerte Samuel es de esos que aunque anda ocupado, toma las llamadas, no tardará mucho…

Kukui y Samson esperaban con paciencia a que Samuel tomara la llamada, los segundos se hicieron eternos…

-Hola, habla al laboratorio del profesor Samuel Oak, una disculpa si no te respondo así que, por favor, deja tu mensaje-. Respondió la contestadora mientras la ventana negra se cerró por sí sola.

-Ok, es raro-. Dijo Samson con desconcierto.

-¿No decía que si tomaba las llamadas?-. Dijo Kukui con un tono ligero de burla.

-Normalmente lo hace Kukui, bueno, insistamos-. Samson volvió a contactar a su primo,la ventana negra se abrió de nuevo, los segundos eternos se repitieron…

-Hola, habla al laboratorio del profesor Samuel Oak, una disculpa si no te respondo así que, por favor, deja tu mensaje-. La misma voz respondió de nuevo.

-No me gusta mucho la situación Samson-. Dijo Kukui ya no en burla, si no en el mismo desconcierto que el director.

-A mi tampoco Kukui, Samuel si suele responder a las llamadas, insistiré una vez más-.

El proceso se repitió, la ventana se abrió, esperando que el rostro del profesor Oak apareciera, Samson tomó la palabra mientras esperaban respuesta.

-¿Sabes que se me hace más raro Kukui?-.

-¿Que cosa Director?

-Samuel me dijo que si él no estaba, su asistente podía tomar las llamadas ya que estaba más en el laboratorio-.

-Hmm-. Ahora Kukui estaba más preocupado mientras el resultado se repetía.

-Hola, habla al laboratorio del profesor Samuel Oak, una disculpa si no te respondo así que, por favor, deja tu mensaje-.

-Director, he de decir que no me agrada mucho esto-. Dijo Kukui con descontento.

-Y no te culpo Kukui, encuentro rara esta situación-. Dijo Samson con el mismo descontento.

-¿Crees que ande ocupado con algún estudio en otra región?

-Puede ser Kukui, pero como te digo, si no esta el, esta su asistente-. Dicho esto Samson también pensó en la posibilidad de que el nieto de su primo también estuviera ahí, pero recordó que estaba en otra región estudiando a los Pokémon. -Intentaré hablar con él mañana, por el momento tu y los chicos deben descansar.

Kukui no iba a negar eso, ahora que sabían que este chico Ash y su Pikachu se encontraban mejor, sentía un gran alivio, alivio que seguramente sus alumnos compartían.

-De hecho, pensaba que ya a partir de mañana regresáramos a clases normales, se que Ash y su Pikachu estarán bien cuidados por la enfermera Joy.

-Vale Kukui, sirve que hablo de un asunto contigo mañana.

-¿Puedo tener una pista de que se tratara?-. Pregunto Kukui con su típica sonrisa.

-Solo te diré que tu grupo recibirá a un alumno más que está ansioso de empezar su recorrido insular-. Respondió Samson a lo cual Kukui no pudo evitar sentirse más contento, un nuevo prospecto a entrenador estaría en su clase. -Aún estoy viendo unos últimos detalles con su familia pero si todo sale bien, tu grupo sería de 6 alumnos.

-Bien, mantenme informado sobre eso y sobre tu primo-.Dijo Kukui.

-Lo haré Kukui, buenas noches-. Dijo Samson moviendo la mano y sonriendo, después se corto la llamada, Kukui sonrió para sus adentros, fue un buen día, recibiría un alumno más, el chico llamado Ash está estable… pero aún habían algunos misterios, quién es realmente este tal Ash Ketchum, porque no contestaron en Pueblo Paleta o como lo reconoció el chico de cabellera morada que conoció esta mañana.

Mientras pensaba en eso, volvió a la sala principal del Centro Pokémon, sus alumnos lo vieron entrar, también vio que el susodicho chico de cabellera morada lo observaba.

-Profesor ¿Que le dijo el Director Oak?-. El primero que preguntó fue Sophocles.

-Bueno, no hubo resultado, intentó marcar al profesor 3 veces, en todas nos mandó al buzón-. Esta respuesta fue recibida con desconcierto por parte de los alumnos, mientras que el chico de morado aun observaba fijamente al profesor con enojo, no era la respuesta que esperaba.

-El director seguirá intentando mañana, por lo mientras los únicos que sabemos sobre Ash y su estado somos nosotros-.

El chico de morado simplemente suspiró para sus adentros, no encontró sentido el hacer una escena solo porque no contestaron en el pueblo de su rival, pero no evitaba estar inquieto y frustrado, después de todo no lo había visto en un tiempo y lo único que sabía de él eran los amigos que hizo en su región natal y el pueblo de donde venía, no sabía de su familia o quienes más son conocidos suyos, lo último que supo de él fue de su actuación en la Liga de Kalos, que si bien se decepciono que no ganara en la final, al ver que se mantuvo fiel a sus ideales y lo dio todo para ganarla, solo hizo que su respeto a él aumentará.

El chico se acercó a donde estaba la enfermera Joy para pedirle algo, no quiso prestar más atención a lo que hablaban Kukui y sus alumnos.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos profesor? Alguien tiene que saber de él aparte de ese chico-. Dijo Mallow.

-Concuerdo con Mallow, alguien más debe estar preocupado por el-. Dijo Lana.

El profesor suspiró. -No podemos hacer nada por ahora chicos, solo queda esperar a que despierte para que él mismo nos de respuestas.

-Pues si no hay más opciones, supongo que habrá que esperar-. Dijo Kiawe con un poco de frustración.

-Lo importante es que está bien y que despertara pronto, solo hay que ser pacientes-. Dijo Lillie en un intento de animar a sus amigos, intento que funcionó al ver las leves sonrisas que se formaron.

-Así es chicos, sean optimistas-. Dijo Kukui con su característica sonrisa, esa que transmitía una seguridad enorme, solo era cuestión de esperar. -Por lo mientras hay que regresar a clases normales-. Esto último hizo caer a los chicos al suelo, la cruel realidad les pego tal mazazo que haría sentir orgulloso a un Sudowoodo.

-Ouh, ¿Enserio profesor?-. Dijo Lana inflando las mejillas.

-Pero nos queremos quedar a ver que ellos se recuperen-. Dijo Sophocles.

-No se preocupen chicos, ellos están bajo mi cuidado-. Dijo la enfermera Joy sonriendo mientras su Chansey y un Comfey.

-Enfermera Joy, gracias-. Dijo Lillie haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa.

-También me quedaré yo así que no se preocupen-. Dijo el chico de cabellera morada mientras se acercaba. -Le pedí a la enfermera Joy una habitación aquí para quedarme en lo que despierta Ash.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos los alumnos, Kukui sonrió al ver que Ash estaría bien cuidado.

-Comprenderás que no confiamos del todo en ti dado que no te conocemos, pero igual te agradecemos por tomarte esta molestia-. Dijo Kiawe.

-A ustedes debería agradecerles-. Una vez más, los alumnos fueron tomados por sorpresa, ahora incluidos el profesor y la enfermera. -Salvaron a alguien que vale realmente la pena-. El chico suspiro y sonrió, leve, pero la primera sonrisa que ha dado en algún tiempo. -Supongo que gracias.

-No agradezcas, aquí en Alola recibimos con los brazos abiertos a quien lo necesite, y eso te incluye a ti-. Dijo el profesor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. -Si no es mucha molestia, podrías darnos al menos tu nombre.

El chico fue tomado ligeramente por sorpresa, pero supuso que era lo menos que podía hacer por los que salvaron a su rival, aún así decidió mantenerse reservado ya que le tomaría un tiempo confiar en ellos, pero al ver lo nobles que son, ese tiempo posiblemente sería poco. -Bueno, me llamo Paul, Paul Shinji.

-Bueno Paul, es un gusto conocerte-. Dijo Lillie sonriendo.

-El gusto es mio, ahora si me disculpan me iré a mi cuarto, buenas noches-. Dicho esto se dirigió al piso de arriba, no sin antes levantar y mover la mano en señal de despedida, los chicos lo vieron con confusión pero finalmente concluyeron que así era el.

-Buenas noches-. Dijeron al unísono junto con el profesor.

Dicho esto los chicos y el profesor empezaron a despedirse y separar caminos, a diferencia del día anterior donde se fueron con desconcierto, miedo y tristeza, ahora se fueron felices, tranquilos y calmados, el chico que ahora conocen como Ash estaba bien, su Pikachu estaba bien, el chico de nombre Paul resultó no ser tan frío como parecía, quien si bien no lo consideraban como un amigo, le agradecían profundamente.

Paul, por su lado, entró a su cuarto, no era parte de su plan quedarse en esta región por un tiempo extendido, solo había venido para vacaciones y entrenar para volver a la Liga de Sinnoh, la eligió porque si había un lugar donde fortalecer el lazo con tus Pokémon, era este, ahora a sabiendas de la situación de Ash, quería respuestas de porque estaba así, se quedaría lo que fuera necesario para que, en cuanto despertara y se recuperara de todo, probaría su nuevo nivel de batalla con el.

Con esto decidido, durmió con tranquilidad, a la luz de la Luna de Alola.

________________________________________________________________

En un bosque profundo y frondoso el sol empezaba a alumbrar, las sombras de los enormes árboles se hacían cada vez más grandes y notorias, una sombra más se movía velozmente a través de los árboles, dejando humedad en las ramas y el suelo cubierto de hojas, se veían otras 2 pequeñas sombras que lo acompañaban.

Esta sombra veloz se empezó a multiplicar, ahora eran varias, la que tenía a las pequeñas sombras en sus hombros empezó a formar en sus manos una estrella de picos, formada puramente de agua, sus sombras hicieron lo mismo, múltiples estrellas fueron formadas y lanzadas a un objetivo, una simple raíz de gran proporción, la cual no tardó en ser despedazada por los shurikens, quedando solo migajas de ella. las sombras se disolvieron, solo quedando la que tenía a las 2 pequeñas, esta misma bajo al suelo, era una rana azul con ojos rosas, una lengua larga que rodeaba su cuello, como una bufanda, en sus hombros estaban 2 seres verdes con ojos negros, cada uno portando una figura hexagonal, uno la llevaba de color rojo, el otro la llevaba de color azul, veían con satisfacción la roca que se rompió, el de la figura roja giro a ver a este Pokémon.

- _ Bien Greninja, ¿esa era la última fuente de energía negativa?. _

Greninja giro a ver a su compañero y asintió. - _ Si, esa fue la última, ya no siento más en la región. _

Ahora el que habló fue el pequeño de la figura azul. - _ Buen trabajo Greninja, con esto ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por esa energía negativa que dejó el Equipo Flare. _

Greninja se sintió feliz por lo que hizo, poco a poco las marcas del incidente que el Equipo Flare provocó meses atrás en Kalos eran borradas, pero ahora había otro problema, unos días atrás se empezó a sentir bastante débil, como si algo dentro de él le dijera que paso algo grave ¿Que pudo pasar? ¿Podría tener que ver con…

- _ ¿Estas bien Greninja? _

Greninja giro a ver a su compañero pequeño con la figura roja.

- _ Sabes bien que desde hace días me siento muy raro Squishy. _

- _ ¿Y aun no sabes porque? _ -.Preguntó su amigo.

- _ No, y eso me frustra. _

- _ Bueno, las raíces que dejó el Equipo Flare han sido destruidas, así que tu misión ha terminado Greninja ¿Qué harás ahora?-. _ Pregunto ahora el otro pequeño, el de la gema azul

Greninja observo el cielo. ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente.

- _ Lo sabes muy bien Z2, regresare con Ash. _

- _ ¿Y cómo harás para llegar a Kanto Greninja?-.  _ Pregunto Squishy

- _ Me ayudaran con eso, iremos al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, le dirán que mi misión ha terminado para que pueda ir con Ash. _

Squishy y Z2 asintieron, después de todo los ayudo a quitar esas raíces, era hora de devolver el favor…

- _ Siento decirte que no está en Kanto Greninja. _

Los 3 giraron a ver a la voz misteriosa, Greninja no lo reconoció, pero Squishy y Z2 se sorprendieron, era otro Pokémon, uno largo de tono morado que se acercaba a blanco y una larga cola de color morado más fuerte, con unos ojos morados penetrantes.

Greninja iba a activar su movimiento corte, dispuesto a iniciar el interrogatorio pero Squishy y Z2 lo detuvieron.

- _ Espera Greninja, no lo ataques-.  _ Ordenó Z2, a lo que, con escepticismo, Greninja deshizo la navaja que formó previamente.

- _ Mewtwo, ¿A que te refieres con que Ash no esta en Kanto?-. _ Pregunto Squishy.

El pokémon de nombre Mewtwo se acercó a los 3 pokémon. - _ No tengo tiempo de explicar de todo, solo diré que Ash pasó por una situación que casi lo mata y ahora se está recuperando de lo sucedido en una región llamada Alola. _

Horror absoluto fue por lo que pasó en la cabeza de Greninja, mientras que la sorpresa invadió a los 2 pequeños verdes ¿Que rayos paso?.

_ -¿Una situación que casi lo mata Mewtwo? ¿Como sabes eso? _ -. Pregunto Z2.

Mewtwo suspiro. - _ Estaba en Johto y se me ocurrió dar una vuelta por el pueblo de Ash ya que sentía que algo no iba bien, me encontré con escenarios desafortunados así que viaje para investigar qué había pasado, lo encontré a él y a Pikachu casi ahogados en un mar, por suerte llegaron a Alola y se están recuperando ahora. _

Squishy y Z2 estaban en un estado de shock absoluto, Greninja simplemente no quería creerlo ¿Su entrenador y su gran amigo casi morían?, mientras pensaba en lo que pudo pasar, Mewtwo se acercó a él con una pokebola, Greninja la observó, era su pokebola.

- _ Escucha Greninja, se que no confías del todo en mi dado que apenas me conoces, pero se lo gran persona que es tu entrenador, necesitará toda la ayuda posible a partir de este momento, te llevare a Alola para que puedas verlo. _

Greninja observó a Mewtwo y luego a su Pokebola, pensó detenidamente el confiar en el…

- _ Si no me crees, esto te hará creer en mi palabra-.  _ Mewtwo sacó una caja de color azul con detalles plateados, al abrirla Greninja se sorprendió más, ahí estaban alineadas 4 pokebolas.

- _ No eres el único al que Ash tuvo que liberar por diversas razones, aquí están 3 de ellos que conocerás después, pero en esta última está tu amiga Goodra quien, al saber de la situación de Ash, no lo pensó 2 veces y se despidió de sus amigos para entrar a su pokebola. _

Greninja no lo podía creer, si estaba ahí su compañera de viaje, la situación era de verdad grave, si bien aún no confiaba en Mewtwo totalmente, el era la única manera de llegar rápidamente a donde estaba su entrenador, finalmente giró a ver a Squishy y Z2.

- _ Gracias por todo chicos, cualquier cosa estaré en Alola. _

Después de esto, Greninja presiono el botón de la Pokebola para introducirse a ella, tal como hizo cuando era un Froakie al conocer a Ash, al hacer esto y que terminaran los giros normales que hace la pokebola al terminar de capturar a un pokemon, Mewtwo la tomó con su mano para guardarla en la caja anteriormente mostrada, la había tomado del mismo lugar donde estaba la Pokebola de Greninja, seguido después Mewtwo invisibilizo la caja para poder llevarla consigo, se dirigió después a Squishy y a Z2, quienes aún seguían en shock.

- _ Escuchen, tengo que ir a toda velocidad a la región de Alola, si quieren saber el resto de la historia, el resto de los legendarios ya lo saben, incluido Arceus, pueden preguntarles-. _ Mewtwo se iba a dirigir a los cielos para volar a dicha región pero la voz de Squishy lo interrumpió.

- _ ¿Quieres decir que tu sabes lo que le pasó realmente? _

Mewtwo suspiro pesadamente, no le iba a gustar lo que haría…

- _ Si, los legendarios y yo sabemos lo que le pasó realmente, pero Ash y sus pokemon no lo deben saber por nosotros… ellos lo deben descubrir…-. _

Dicho esto Mewtwo se dirigió a Alola, dejando a Squishy y a Z2 visiblemente confundidos, debían saber que le paso a Ash pero ¿Él lo debe descubrir por su cuenta? ¿Porque los legendarios no les iban a decir?

Mewtwo voló a Alola mientras pensaba en las acciones que iba a hacer, no le gustaban, pero al menos esperaría que los resultados de esta decisión arriesgada beneficien a Ash de gran manera.

- _ Ash, te he echado de menos, no sabes cuanto he agradecido por haberme salvado hace años… me arrepentiré de guardar este secreto, pero espero que puedas entenderlo y que te ayude a consolidarte como un excelente entrenador… aunque eso venga con un alto precio a pagar…-. _

La luz del sol alumbró a Mewtwo, quien con gran determinismo se empezó a alejar de Kalos, rumbo al nuevo destino que le esperaban a los Pokémon de Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y terminamos por ahora  
Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ahora adivinen quien sera el nuevo compañero de clases del grupo de Alola, solo les diré una pista, siento que en el anime de Sol y Luna no lo aprovecharon del todo, así que es hora de darle justicia a este querido personaje.  
En fin, por mi parte seria todo, tengan un excelente día y espero actualizar sin pasarme de la semana.  
Hasta pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien chicos, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco corto para mis gustos, pero justo para dar inicio a esta historia.  
Esperen pronto el siguiente capitulo y si les interesa, echenle un ojo a mi otra historia, la cual espero continuar pronto.  
Por lo mientras me despido, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
